What happens when she doesn't remember
by babydoll47
Summary: Amu was in a car crash and now she couldn't remember much of anything. Tadase helped her and now they're dating. Can she remember the one person who was most important to her? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story of mine. This one has chapters.**

* * *

Amu

BANG, DROP, DROP was what I heard as the rain hit the ground.

It was raining and there was a little thunder and lightening.

I was stuck in a big fight with 30 X eggs, luckily I had Tadase by my side. Tadase and I had been dating for two months now. Tadase had said that he loved me but I didn't feel the same way about him and I haven't told him that yet.

I thought he was to gentle and I knew everything about him, but I wanted someone that I couldn't read. I wanted someone that was mystery, well that's what I thought .

"OPEN HEAR--" I yelled but before I could finish it was blocked. A stranger jumped off a poll and landed on his feet. He had blue hair , blue ears and a blue tail, but I couldn't see his eyes. The mystery man was wearing sun glasses. He walked closer to us and pushed Tadase down like he was a kid and left me standing there.

"Don't you think it's a little past your bed time Kiddy King." The stranger said as he stood in front of Tadase and smirked.

"Who do you think you are?" Tadase said as he stood up and stood right front of the mysterious man.

But by that time all the X eggs were gone and this guy was bugging me and Tadase. I had no idea who he was but Tadase seemed to know him a lot.

I couldn't remember anything because I got in a car accident a couple months ago. I remember being in the guardians and my family but that was different. I didn't remember my friends or my love life. That's when I meet Tadase. Tadase helped me through everything and then we started dating.

"Get out of here Ikuto" Tadase said.

"I-Ikuto." I said with a little memory coming backed to me.

"Remember Amu, just remember." Ikuto said as he jumped away and left me and Tadase alone.

I was just sitting there when I got a flash back. In my room on my bed and there, I see him, smiling at me and then giving me a kiss and then the flash back was gone and Tadase helped me off the ground and walked me back to me house.

When Tadase was walking me home he seemed a little jumpy, and every time I would bring up Ikuto he would change the subject or not even speak. And I started to get a bit mad.

* * *

**A/N: More chapters will come soonish. Please review :)**

**E/N ( Editor's note, for the people who didn't read Whats wrong with Amu ) HAHA. Ok that was odd of me but whatever. I'd just like to say that I edit ALL of babydoll47's fics ( Except chapter 1 of evil will take her over but she added it before I edited and I didn't feel like taking it off ) so if you have a problem with errors of grammar or some such things that relate to that then PM me. If you have a problem with the story line, review and tell babydoll47 cause I have nothing to do with it. Well I hope you liked it, babydoll47 put a lot of work into this and you better review...please. Oh and I have permission from babydoll47 to add E/Ns ( I felt like adding that. )  
**

** Smallvillgirl2**


	2. t and k have a big secret

Ikuto

"Do you think that she'll ever remember me" I asked as I turned his head to see what yoru was doing.

'Probably not, did you even try to remind her" asked yoru

"No but I know she loves me but then why is she with Tadase" I thought to himself

She has no idea what happen that night of her car crash, she doesn't even know that she was the one driving her parent's car and she was the one that drove into the telephone pole. I wonder it Tadase even told her about that, I wonder if Tadase even told her that me and Amu was going out before the crash. And that I was the one that found her.

I got so mad I thought that I should go to Tadase class and beat the crap out of him, for stealing his girlfriend.

"That's what am going to do" I said

"Am going to beat the crap out of Tadase" I said and stood up and started to walk to the middle school

When I got there I had realized that lunch had just begun and that was the perfected time. Then Amu showed up in front of me with a smile.

"Did she know, was she going to jump into my arms" I thought to my self

"Why did you come after my boyfriend" Amu said as she had a happy but what the hell look on

"B-Boyfriend" I said closely, I could hear my heart stop and then start again

I pushed her out of the way but not to hard, well it was like I walked around her and started to yell Tadase name and then I saw him talking to Kuukai. They were in the soccer field and they were passing the soccer ball around. Tadase heard his name and started running once he saw me, he looked like a little girl, but I guess he saw flames coming of me.

I walked slowly but not too slowly or he would've got away, I also keep my fist tight.

Tadase stopped to look where he was going, I tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around I punched him as hard as I could.

"You can beat me in a battle but you can't take away my girlfriend" I said

I swear Tadase started crying a little because of his cheek, I hit him so hard that my hand started to hurt.

"What are you talking about Ikuto" said Tadase as he stood up and looked at me

"You knew that Amu was in love with me and then after the crash you took her from me and now your dating my girlfriend" I said


	3. running away, but i'll stop for you

Amu

After Ikuto walked passed me I followed him and now I was hiding in the bushes, that punch must of hurt I thought to me self…. All I could hear was mumbling so I move closer.

"You knew that Amu was in love with me and then after the crash you took her from me and now your dating my girlfriend" Ikuto said

"W-What" I thought to myself "he's my boyfriend not Tadase"

"So you were to late and now she's mine" Tadase said as he put a smirk on his face

Ikuto had started to punch him again and I ran out to try to stop him.

"Stop, stop it right now" I said while pulling Ikuto and Tadase off each other

"What are you doing here Amu they both said at the same time, it was kind of confusing

"I don't want to talk to either of you until you guys start telling me the truth" I said walking off

I went back home and was thinking about the crash, why was I even In the car, what was my reason, what was I doing that night, those were Questions that were going throw my mind. I laid down on my bed and thought. I started to draw what ever came to mind and the first picture was the car burning after the crash and Ikuto was running to it, I wonder what that meant…

She hadn't believed any of them why would Ikuto be my boyfriend, that's insane, and why would Tadase acted like just a jerk. This wasn't right am so confused.

The nexted day when Tadase wanted to talk to me I blew him off, I didn't wanted to talk to anyone, only the friends that told me the truth. I was sick of people telling what I had liked and what I was doing before the crash, I just wanted to feel like a normal human being.

So I skipped school the next day and went for a walk, I walked for about an hour and then got tired, I decided I as going to lay on the grass. As I was laying there someone appeared laying nexted to me, It was Ikuto, he was smiling at me.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to say I was sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" Ikuto said as he gave me a smirk

"Its OK just don't lie to me ever again OK" I said as I stood up smiling

"OK so you don't mind if I do this" said Ikuto as he kissed me on the cheek

* * *

A/N: YEAH I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, BUT ITS ALL I COULD THINK OF...PLEASE REVIEW..


	4. it coming back to me

Amu

I couldn't believe I let him kissed me on the cheek, but I guess it was fine, it was only my cheek, but you should have seen me I was blushing the whole way home.

I lay down on my bed and just wondered, then knock, knock is anyone there, asked Ikuto as he opened the sliding door and smiled at me. I stepped back but he came closer,

"Maybe this will make you remember" said Ikuto as he held me and kissed me

All my memories were coming back like shock of lightning and then I knew, I would lay with Ikuto in my bed and we would talk about every thing, we would make out under the stars and we would just cuddle. And I knew the reason why I was in the car I was going to Ikuto's to say I love you, and I had told my parents and they said that if I did that, then I wouldn't be aloud back in the house, but then a car cut me off and I swerved into the pole.

I hung onto Ikuto and said it.

"IKUTO I LOVE YOU" I said as I was saying that I looked up to him to see his reaction and he was smiling at me

"I love you to Amu" said Ikuto

"I know who cut me off the road" I said as I hopped out of Ikuto's hand and walked out the door

Ikuto said that we could do this together; I walked to the school ground and called everyone to the courtyard

"Does everyone know what happened to me" I yelled so then everybody could hear me

They had all nodded there heads yes and I yelled that I knew who It was.

"IT WAS……………………..


	5. never come back Tadasae

"IT WAS TADASE" I yelled so then everybody could hear

I had pulled my friends aside and everybody else was talking, and rumours had already started

My parents had called Tadase after I had left to Ikuto's house. When I was on the high way a car behind me and was honking at me so I pulled to the side so then the person could past. But when the person got out of the car it scared the crap out of my, I kept my windows rolled up and I kept the car locked.

It was Tadase and he told me that I shouldn't go to Ikuto and that he wasn't the guy for me, so I started to car and started driving, Tadase got mad and then tried to make me pull off the high way so he could talk to me but he pushed me right into a pole, and all Tadase did was ride away in his car.

And I was left there by my self, the car had gone so fast that the car started on fire and the on person that helped me was this mystery person.

Me and Ikuto walked home and it looked like everybody was beating up on Tadase, Ikuto held me the rest of the way because I guess I looked tired.

I had got another flash back and the guy that had got me out of the car was Ikuto, he felt like something was wrong, so he started looking for me and when he found me he saved me. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, we were going to be alright and who cared if my parents didn't like Ikuto, he was my boyfriend.

Me and Ikuto moved into a little apartment and was going to school together because now I was in the high school and Tadase had to move because everybody hated him, his parents weren't even looking at him anymore. I hope that he's fine but I don't forgive him what e did.

And after Tadase lefted everyone and everything went back to normal..

But will it last or will it just become more intense…

Hope you like it…..


End file.
